


The Obstinateness of Love

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem written from Grayson/Dracula's point of view when he first sees Mina from across the room in the pilot. Basically he's saying here everything he couldn't actually say to her at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obstinateness of Love

I think I recognize you.  
I loved you years ago.

I see you on the other side of the party.  
You’re talking to your friends.  
I wish it were me you were talking to,  
because I desperately need to catch up.

I need to know if you still love me,  
the way I loved you years ago.

Everyone says I’m dangerous,  
but they don’t know the truth.  
I’m not dangerous to you.  
They don’t know that  
I could never hurt you, since  
I loved you years ago.

I hear your name, and it’s not the same one  
you had when we were together.  
Logic tells me you’re probably a different person,  
but my heart screams that you’re the same.

Even my black little heart knows  
that you’re the one I loved years ago.

I love you too much to let you join me in my dangerous affairs,  
but I want the memories to come back to your mind.  
I want your heart to remember me  
and the love we shared years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the wording is very vague. I originally wrote this as an assignment for a poetry class I took over the fall, and for the purposes of the class my professor wanted me to put more images and mystery in my poems than I usually do. If it's not enough detail for you, blame my professor, not me. :)


End file.
